Beach? or Private Island?
by figlia di Atena
Summary: Bella thinks she is going to a beach in southern california for the weekend. How will she react when she finds out that the beach is on a private island that the Cullens OWN! What adventures lay ahead? Usual pairings. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh. Could this be any more embarrassing? How could she do this to me? _I thought to myself as I put on the skimpy bathing suit Alice forced me into claiming that it would look great on me. Yeah. Great. It was a navy blue and white stripe bikini halter top. I had the bottoms on and was struggling with the ties on the top. _Dammit._ I walked out of Edward's bathroom to get Alice to help me. As soon as I walked out I let out a gasp and started to blush…naturally. Edward was lounging across his bed. I looked around the room for Alice and, of course, she was no where in sight.

"Oh. Um. Sorry. I was looking for Alice. Could you help me?" I asked, desperate to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible.

"What was that?" he said shaking his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. "I got distracted."

"Can you please help me tie this?" I asked again.

"Sure. Anything for you, love." He stood up and slowly walked over to me, taking longer than necessary. It was quite uncomfortable. He stood behind me and took his time tying the two thin strings together into a perfect bow.

"That bathing suit looks stunning on you." He said quietly into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Thank you." It was just then I noticed what he was wearing. Solid navy blue swim trunks and a tight-fitting white T-shirt. "Alice must have planned this." I said nodding to his outfit.

"Of course I did. Do you expect anything less?" her musical voice sounded behind me making me jump. "Now come on. I'm not done with you." She said pulling me out the door.

We were going to the beach down in southern California for the weekend – the whole family. She dragged me into her bathroom. It was then that I noticed the dozens of products on the counter. From lotions to lipstick to blush to eyeliner.

"Alice," I said stopping suddenly. "I haven't exactly packed any of my stuff yet."

"No need to worry Bella. I already packed you bags." She said nodding to three suitcases on the floor marked 'Bella'.

"Alice. We are only going to be gone for the weekend. And how did you get into my house to pack all my clothes?" I said starting to get a bit panicky.

"Chill out Bella. I never said that I packed the clothes that were in your specific closet." She stated as she pushed me into the chair in front of the mirror and started applying eyeliner. I decided to let the matter drop. She was done with me after twenty minutes. Then, she threw a thin, white dress at me. "Put it on and meet us downstairs." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

As soon as I stepped off the last step of the staircase, Edward's cold arms wrapped around me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Come on." He whispered as he led me out the door. When I stepped outside, I saw a huge, blue Ford F-450. It had those jumbo tires that made the actual truck sit 2 feet higher than it normally does. Emmett was standing beside it with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Hey Bella! Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's big?" I said not really sure how to describe the truck. Emmett's booming laugh made everything shake.

"Yeah. Carlisle bought it for me so we could use the bed to bring all of our stuff down."

"We all have to fit into that?" I said.

"Of course not." Edward whispered in my ear, "You, Alice, Jasper, and I are going to be riding in the jeep while Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie are riding in the truck."

"Oh." Was my brilliant response. Edward chuckled quietly in my ear.

"Ok people! Time to go!" Alice shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour, thanks to the Cullen's crazy driving, we passed the sign that read 'Welcome To California – The Sunshine Sate'. Wait. What?

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"If am not mistaken, California is not the sunshine state."

"Yeah, we wonder about that every time we come down this way. No one knows what happened." Alice said.

"Mmmm." I said.

Before I knew it we were there. We pulled into a gravel parking lot at a dock. What confused me wasn't the dock, but what was tied to it.

"We're here!" Alice shouted rather loudly.

"What's this?" I asked, very confused.

"Well, you know how we said that we were going to the beach for the weekend? In order to reach the beach that we were planning to go to we have to ride this yacht to get to our private island." He said motioning to the yacht while he talked.

"Wait wait wait. You own this?" I said, purposely nodding toward the monster boat.

"Yep. And the private island." Esme said, suddenly right beside me. "You're going to love it!"

"I'm sure." I said under my breath.

As I explored the boat I decided that 'yacht' wasn't the right term to use for the vehicle. 'Cruise Ship' was more like it. It had 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room with a flat screen T.V and a full gaming system, an upper deck, a lower deck, a hot tub the size of a small swimming pool and that wasn't even all of it! Then I heard the craft roar to life and it started to move. Of course, I was thrown off balance by the sudden movement and slipped on the wet deck. Just as the floor was probably two inches from my face, Edward caught me.

"That was close. Sorry." He chuckled in my ear.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I should have seen that one coming. I would have held on to you tighter." He said.

"OK EVERYONE! TIME TO GET IN THE HOT TUB!!" Alice screamed. I swear, sometimes it is like she is on a mega phone. Then, everyone, including Esme and Carlisle, started running towards the pool–sized hot tub, throwing off their cover-ups as they ran. I stood there, shocked for a few seconds before jogging over myself. When I reached the edge, I noticed the temperature on the little screen.

"Edward?" I asked, a little hesitant.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I should get in."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, being as the thermometer say that the water is 150 degrees F… that might be nice for you but I think it would kinda burn my skin off." I answered.

"Silly Bella. With six vampires that's skin is so cold it could practically turn water into ice, it should feel about 104 degrees to you." He explained.

"Oh. Right." I said before jumping in myself. After we swam for a few minutes, Alice decided to bring out the volleyball net.

"Ok. Now it's time to play some volleyball!" Alice said in an over-excited way. "The teams won't be even so Esme has so generously decided not to play. So it will be Emmett, Jasper, Me, and Bella-"

"Wait, Alice. I don't want to play. I'm not good at sports out of water let alone in a hot tub so I think Esme should play instead." I said.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Esme said.

"Of course. You should play. I will just keep score over here." I said motioning to the side in between the two sides. After about an hour or so of swimming something dawned on me.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS WHO IS DRIVING THE BOAT!?" I practically screamed.

"Crap. I will be back shortly," Carlisle said.

"So much for volleyball." Rosalie muttered.

**Hey guys!! Second chapter is up! I hope you liked it. Review please. It makes me feel good to hear what everyone thinks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Here is chapter 3!! This chapter mainly describes the island. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it! Oh and I forgot a disclaimer in the first 2 chapters so I am going to put three in this one.**

**DISCLAIMER-chapter 1: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!**

**DISCLAIMER-chapter 2: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!**

**DISCLAIMER-chapter 3: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!**

"Alright family, can I have everyone's attention please," Carlisle called over the noise. Everybody immediately got quiet. "Okay. Now as you all know, I accidently left the yacht unsupervised longer than planned. But good news! We only have minimal damage and we will be arriving to the island shortly."

* * *

About an hour later, I felt the boat slow down slightly. All the kids went out to the front of the boat to watch it pull into the dock. As I looked down, I saw clear, aqua-marine water. There was an assortment of fish swimming and multiple underwater plants. We were in about 100 feet deep water yet I could see the sand on the bottom.

"Wow Edward. That is really clear water." I exclaimed.

"Yes, and this isn't even the best part." He said before kissing me on the neck. There was no way of masking the excitement in his voice. When we pulled up to the dock, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward jumped off the boat to tie it up. When they were done, Edward led me off.

"Are you ready for the grand tour?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said rather loudly.

"Ok then. Let's get started!" He led me up a sandy path. All around me there were tall palm trees with big green leaves. It wasn't over whelming greenness like in Forks. There was just enough green and just enough brown – the perfect balance! On the ground there were many different types of plants, most of them holding up beautiful flowers. I reached down and picked one, placing it behind my ear. Then we took a sharp left.

"This way will take you up to the house." He explained. "That is where we will go first and then we will look around outside more." I just nodded and kept walking. We took another left and then I saw it! The Cullen's second home. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at it. It wasn't brick or paneling. I wouldn't know how to describe it. It looked like the foundation of the house was covered in cement. **(A/N: does anyone know what I am talking about or am I going crazy?!)** It was a smooth tan color with many windows and an elaborate front door. It had a chocolate brown roof and it had a wrap around porch. There were exotic plants surrounding the house adding to its beauty.

"Ready to go inside?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded. As we walked up the sandy path, I heard noise coming from inside.

"Looks like we were beat here," I said and Edward just chuckled. Just as we were about to step in we heard Esme call from somewhere in the house.

"I _know_ you are not going to come into this clean house with those sandy shoes." She said.

"Sorry," we said simultaneously. We took of our shoes and I let out a gasp. I was looking at probably the most amazing living room ever. Straight ahead was a wall with only glass, just like there other house, only this one extended all the way up. The whole ceiling was glass so you could see the clear blue sky. The wall to the far left was made entirely of stone. That wasn't what made it unique though. There was water lightly coming down over the stone. Like a mini waterfall almost. On the wall to the right there was a huge plasma screen T.V.! It had to of been at least 100 inches. Not to mention all the different gaming devices. There was a giant, wrap around suede couch. I just stood there with my mouth open staring at the room. I heard Edward laugh quietly beside me.

"Are you ready to see the rest?" he asked.

"I don't know if I want to see the rest. How much was all of this?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. Anyway…let me lead you to our bedroom." We turned down a hallway on the east wall which I hadn't noticed before. Once I saw the hallway I stopped dead in my tracks again. The walls on either side of me, all the way down the hallway were amazing! They were fish tanks! All the way down! Tropical fish of all different colors and sizes swam in the water. There were blue lights that shone up from the bottom and illuminated the tank.** (i dont know if this is cheesy or not but i thought it was pretty awsome and i would love it in my house!)**

"Oh. My. God. Could this house get any cooler?" I asked.

"Just wait till you see our room." He said as he led me down the hallway. It was the last door on the right. "Here we are" he said as he opened the door to our bedroom…

**Haha. Cliffhanger! Reviewreviewreview. Tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any other suggestions on what you would like to see in the house/outside. I was thinking about a tennis court or a pool, or both. Anything that would make the island house the coolest house ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am so very sorry. This chapter didn't take long to write, I was just super lazy and I have been doing a lot of stuff lately and I have been out of town. Don't hate me too much. (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight unfortunately. If I did, Bella's name would be substituted with my own!**

As soon as I stepped into the room, the most unexpected thing popped out of my mouth.

"You really like fish don't you?" I said while looking at the floor. It was no ordinary floor, no. The floor was glass and beneath the glass was more fish. **(Sorry. I don't know why but I have had a sudden obsession with fish! Weird, yes, I know)** It was like someone took their fish tank, made it really big, and replaced their floor with it. There was a bluish light illuminating from the sides, making it look as though the water was glowing. It was mesmerizing! When I had my share, I looked up from the floor and my eyes bulged out of my head. I was looking at tons of plants. There were plants everywhere! Hanging on walls, in pots on the floor, everywhere! There was a chest of drawers on one of the walls and a vanity on another. Then, there was the bed. It was round! A circular bed! The bed spread was a bright, aqua-marine blue. The ceiling was midnight blue and there were little dots all over it. I was staring at it, trying to discover the purpose of the dots when the lights turned off. In an alarmed manner, I looked around the room for Edward. I found him by the light switch. He was smiling and he nodded toward the ceiling. I looked back up and suddenly all of the dots lit up in a dim, whitish light.

"Oh!" I gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I know," Edward agreed. "Esme came up with the idea. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme designed the whole house."

"I love it! It must be cool at night," I said as Edward nodded in agreement.

"Come up, let's go," Edward said as he took my wrist and led me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquired.

"Outside, I want to show you something. Emmett refers to it as his pride and joy," he said. Oh, now I am nervous. Usually the stuff that Emmett refers to as his pride and joy is extreme, especially if it was outside. There is a lot of room outside for extreme stuff. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't really paying attention to where Edward was leading me and before I knew it, we were walking down a sandy path, into the tropical forest.

"There is a path all the way to wherever you are taking me, correct?" I asked, a little uncertain.

He laughed. "Yes there is. Don't worry," he assured me. That made me feel better. After much walking, I could see a clearing-like space ahead. I looked at Edward curiously and he just shrugged. As we approached, I noticed big fat trees. They were _huge_!

"Wow Edward. These trees that you wanted to show me are beautiful?" I asked, somewhat confused as to why he would take me here. With that, he started bursting out laughing.

"What?" I asked, starting to get a little mad now.

"Silly Bella, I didn't bring you here for the trees, I brought you here to show you what is in the trees," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blushed slightly and turned to the trees again. I let out a gasp as I gazed at what was hidden in the leaves as Emmett's booming laugh echoed all around me.

**What's in the trees?? If you can guess it correctly, you will get the satisfaction of knowing that you guessed it correctly. If you want, I will put your name in the beginning author's note even though it is kind of obvious.**

**Super super super super sorry it took so long! I hoped it was what you wanted. (: **

**I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews.**

**I know it sounds kind of greedy but, hey, doesn't everyone want reviews? I want to know what you thought of everything, good and bad. I am open to flames so please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I always knew that Emmett went to extremes when it came to extreme stuff but I didn't think that he would go this far. How I didn't notice it when Edward first took me to this clearing amazes me. I was currently staring at the biggest, most elaborate tree house in the history of all tree houses. It was literally like an actual house shoved up in a tree. The size wasn't what made it amazing though. There were random tube-like structures extending down from the tree house. As I looked closer I saw that they were waterslides that ended in a huge pool on the other side of the trees. There was also a section in which the whole floor to the area was a trampoline. I saw Jasper and Alice jumping up and down on it, arms linked together.

I saw Rosalie laying out in the sun on a raised platform, apparently 'tanning'.

"Edward, can vampires even tan?" I asked in a voice that was too low for anyone but Edward to hear.

He laughed, "No, I don't think they can. Now let's get up there!" he said as he dragged me to the base of one of the trees.

"Edward, you might be able to climb that tree but I don't think I can," I informed him.

"Silly Bella, we are not going to climb the tree. We are merely going to ride it," he said.

"Ride it?" I asked, unsure. Just then I heard a ding and the tree opened up. How? I don't know, but it did. "An elevator?"

"Yes, we specifically designed it with you in mind. Just a warning, it goes much faster-"and he was cut off by my screaming. The elevator was so fast that it felt like my stomach was left on the ground and before I even had time to take in what was really going on, the doors opened.

"SHIT!" I yelled as Edward laughed. Soon, I was laughing with him. Then, everyone was laughing, even Rosalie. I was not positive but I swear I heard her mutter 'stupid human'. Whatever.

"So what exactly do you do up here?" I asked. As I looked around, I could see a lot more stuff in the tree house then I could on the ground. Of course, there was the trampoline floor thing but there also was a hot tub, a ping pong table, an air hockey table, a soccer goal, a bungee jump off the side of the tree house, a mini water park which included; water slides, water fountains, more water slides, and a mini pool with a bouncy bottom. Also there was a huge fish tank **(;])** filled with tons of tropical fish. I bet there was more stuff that my impaired human vision couldn't see. "Oh. Never mind."

"What would you like to do first?" Alice and Emmett said at the same time, bouncing up and down.

"I don't care. Anything is fine with me. I am still trying to take it all in," I said as Rosalie muttered 'whatever'.

"Okay then we can go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Except that!" I yelled.

"Fine" she said and pouted. I turned and looked at Edward so I wouldn't get pulled into the pout.

"Okay then. Let's go swimming!" exclaimed Emmett. "CANNON BALL!" he screamed as he jumped over the side of the tree house, no doubt falling towards the ground.

"Oh my god. Is he okay?" I asked Edward frantically.

"One he's a vampire so yes and two he landed in the pool," he explained.

"Right, I knew that. Come on!" I said as I threw off my cover-up and ran to the water slide that extended all the way down into the water. "Come on," I encouraged a dazed looking Edward, patting the spot behind me. "We can go down together." He finally came out of his trance and took off his shirt. It was my turn to go into a trance. Even though he had his shirt off earlier on the boat, you can't get tired of Edward's perfect twelve pack.

"Hello, earth to Bella?" Edward laughed as he snapped fingers in front of my face.

"My bad," I said quietly and looked forward again. He sat beside me and we slid down the slide, laughing the whole way. I was still laughing as I hit the bottom. I opened my eyes underwater and I couldn't even see the bottom. I vaguely could see Emmett swimming a bit deeper but I couldn't be sure because the chlorine was starting to cloud my vision. I kicked my legs to get to the top and when I broke the surface I came face to face with Emmett. I screamed.

"AHHH!"

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett!" I said back.

"What do you want to do now???" he asked.

"I don't know. You live here not me. Should we go see the rest of the island and come back here tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure! We can take my golf cart!"

"Oh God," I heard Rosalie mutter.

**sorry it is super short but i am going to update all my stories tonight since i haven't updated in forever so be happy with what you get!**

**hahahahahaahhha just kidding.**

**i really hope you like it!**

**Review!**


End file.
